User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Mega-Adventure Part 4!
All heroes gets thrown in the same cell and Rasmus closes it and locks with a key* Rasmus: Now, let's see if ya can escape this one, ya fools! *He gives key to Asus* Ah well, ya can take care of this job, Gordon! Steve: :/ Gordon? Gordon: *He comes out of the black shadows* Eheheh! >:) That is right... Or should i say... *We sees his body out of the shadows and he is...* "The Warden?" >:)... All: (Those who remembers anyway) WAAAH! THE WARDEN! *Back in the villain's lair, the villains sees the heroes trapped in that prison and laughs* Villains: *Laughing* Cassie: Looks like they won't escape yet... Yeah yet they haven't tho learned that we win this time tho... Then we will rule the world! Hazardly: Someday... For now... We will wait for the hitman to return! *Back in prison... Um... Sunshine Institute* Rasmus: Ok, take care of the guys in the cell, those are yours now! I got things to do! *He jumps in his flying ship and flies away* The Warden: Well, well... Ya thought ya would never see me again, would ya guys? Jesse: Your name is Gordon? But how? The Warden/Gordon: (Ok, let's just call him Gordon for now since imo it is his real name even if it is not revealed i can imagine it is his name however ok? It is his name for now...) The way to reveal it... Jesse: But... But... Xara: No! This can't be! I killed ya once, how can ya come to life? Jesse: Exactly what i was gonna ask! Gordon: Well, ya may not know but... IN this world... When somebody like me dies, we always respawn... But far... FAR Away from where we died last time, or if we sleep in a bed last time since it explains why! Steve: Now he knows the meaning with this game... Gordon: Say, who are you btw? Steve: I am Steve! Gordon: Silly Steve i would say XD Your name is silly! Jesse: HEY! You don't talk to my friend like that! Gordon: Shut up! Of course i can! Wanna ask me questions? *They stand silent... But Steve wanna ask* Steve: I do! How did ya find this place again? Gordon: I know and remembered where it was! Steve: What colour is your underwear? Gordon: White! Steve: What is your last name? Gordon: Ramsay! Steve: Why do ya have one eye? Gordon: DO i need to tell? Steve: How many prisoners do ya have? Gordon: Oh my gosh, no! Not prisoners! They are my guests! Steve: Gordon, why are you so evil? Gordon: Why are you so FREAKING ANNOYING!? *Petra and Reuben looks like "-_- at each other"* Petra: *Facepalms* Oh boy! *Again, back to the lair with the villains* *Their door knocks* Gavin: *Opens door* Yes? Rasmus: Good, Gavin? Well, i have taken care of those ya wanted me to finish... They are at least in jail for now so do not worry, and since i helped ya where is my reward back hm? Gavin: Well, here ya go! *Gives him 39 bucks* Rasmus: 39? :) Ok that works! Asus: Can i have some? :3... Rasmus: NO! >:(! Asus: Uh... Gavin, can i? Gavin: Uh... Nope! Bye and your welcome and thank you, bla... Bla... Bla... *He closes the door* *Asus drops his head down in sadness for no money* Rasmus: Let's continue! Asus: Why won't i get money IF i helped ya? Rasmus: *Counts his money* SHUT UP, i, may idk... I may loose my counting! ;) If you can do me something someday then yes... *They fly away again* Lane: Why!? :( Omg why!? First me... Now my friends are in jail aw... Hazardly: Keep crying, baby! Romeo: Right... *Whistles* *Veronica appears* Veronice: Missed me guys? ;) Idk why but i sure missed you! Hazardly: Wow! :D *Hazardly and the other male villains looks interested at Veronica* Gavin: DANG! Your so hot! Cassie and Annie: AHEM! >:(... Gavin: *Blushes* Well, you girls are not her... *Cassie and Annie slaps Gavin's face* Gavin: Ow! Lane: YOU!? What are you doing here!? Veronica: Nothing, just wanted to torture ya, that's all! Lane: PLS!! Don't! Romeo: So... How did ya find us? Veronica: Magic! Hazardly: Magic? That is the girl i like! *Growls* *Cassie and Annie looks each other in anger that the villains do not care for them* Veronica: Well, Gavin... Can ya admit something? Gavin: Uh?... Lane: WHY are you like this even Gavin!? Gavin: *Bell of him ringing* OH! That is right, THAT was it right? Veronica: Yup! Gavin: Thx, thx for reminding me just about that however, Lane! I almost forgot! XD *Facepalms and laughs* Ya see... I am not really betraying you! Uh you know why? Why am i not attacked by the other villains for saying so? Lane: Why not? Even if ya is not betraying me... VILLAINS! Gavin betrayed you! He is not betraying me! Gavin: XD, easy... Easy there, Lane! Now well eh Lane... Eh well... What was i? Now i need to show ya something... Take him here, girls! *Cassie and Annie comes with a bag and duh they throws it on the floor, the bag says "OOF!" And the bag is moving* Cassie and Annie: *High-Fives* We been noticed! Lane: Oof? Gasps! :O... *Then Cassie and Annie ties off the bag... Actually SACK but ok now ya know... And out of the sack some guy is thrown off* Lane: O_O... GAVIN!? *Gavin is covered in his mouth and his hands and legs is tied so his is idk... So this Gavin is another one?* Lane: *Looks at Gavin who was from the sack, then back at Gavin who grins evil at Lane, then from the sack, and grin Gavin again...* What the... How is you there IF ya is here? Gavin: Ya see... THAT! *Points at Gavin from the sack* He is the REAL Gavin, your friend! I... Am his evil alter ego! I wanted you to feel down, sad, that it is like Gavin betrayed you... Sadly now ya know! Boo-Hoo! *He pretends to cry since he is just mocking Lane* I am so sad, i spoiled the secret and now ya is friends with him again, eh boo hoo! Lol! So spoiled it! Nvm since i spoiled... The TRUTH is... My name... Is Nivag! Lane: Huh? Nivag: (Now we say that instead of Gavin since the real Gavin IS a nice guy and Nivag isn't!) Nivag is "Gavin" backwards! Lane: Oh! Nivag: So... Just so you still feel sad... We WON'T throw him in your cell, you deserve to see him suffer! Lane: GASPS! No pls don't... Nivag: That is right... >:D We will play "THROW KNIFES AT THE TARGET GAME!" AHAHAHA! XD *All other villains laughs* Lane: NOO! Nivag: YES! We just make him stuck on targets... And throw knifes at him... We hope eh hope we WON'T miss! Heh heh! Lane: No! Gavin is my friend! Nivag! YOU MAN SUCK! >:( How could you? I am sorry Gavin, if i am angry at you but ya never interacted with me when Nivag was hanging around i guess but still... I knew ya would never do such a thing deep inside! You are my friend! It is Nivag's faulth! You villains WON'T hurt my friend! Nivag: We will! Hope ya cry to see him die! Lane: NO!... *He starts to cry a little* Nivag: Do not cry, your not a baby! Throw the knifes... Uh... Make sure he is stuck, and sure he will be! Romeo: *Hes so now chewing gum and stops it on Gavin's back and Gavin is stuck on a giant target along with other targets* Uh huh? Is stuck, so stuck like some glue! *Thumbs up* Nivag: Good, let the game... Eh... The game... Eh right, the game... BEGIN! Lane: *He cries* Pls... Steve and pals... Where ever are you guys... PLS HURRY! *Back at that prison* Gordon: "The Warden" must take a break now... I must go to the toilet... BUT DO NOT try to escape ok? Or else i make you die! Be glad ya is alive in prison... Uh hotel!... Brb! *He runs somewhere uh where ever the toilet is* Radar: Well, at least we have each other, right guys? Olivia: That is right, Radar! *She and Radar looks at and smiles at each other* Steve: GRRR! >:( *Now he is red faced and rlly angry again for some reason* Olivia: Steve, why are you like that again? Petra: Yeah, Steve? I never seen you be on Ivor's level before! Ivor: XD Good one Petra... HEY! >:(... Steve: Oops! *Blushes and now his cheeks is the only red things left* Nothing, nothing at all... :3 heh... Axel: But why are you sweating? And why do ya feel angry when Radar speaks with Olivia and... :O... :3 *Axel grins, looking like... I can't explain but if ya rlly wanna ask me i can tell in comments ok?* You like... Steve: NOO! *Steve puts his hands on Axel's mouth, covering what he try to say* I like uh... I like hamburgers? HAMBURGERS! Lukas: Ya start to sound like me Steve... Why is that so special? :/... Steve: *He starts to sweat even more* Eh heh... It is... Eh... O_O *Whistles* Nvm... Lol.... Xara: Steve... Since i am somewhat like your "Mom" now... Can ya tell me at least? I promise i won't tell, i keep secrets ok Steve? Steve:... Sigh, ok Mom if ya promise for real? Xara: Of course i will Steve! Steve: Ok... Ok! *He and Xara moves from the others however so the others do not hear so Steve whispers at Xara's ear IF they have ears, and they are at the edge too be quiet* Xara: Oh! *Blushes* :3 My little boy! How cute! Your... *Steve is now blocking his hands on Xara's mouth to not say it out loud* Steve: Mom, shush! Oops... *He let's her mouth breathe* Sorry! I just... I can't let ya say it out loud since ya promised... Sorry! Xara: Aw, at least you become big! *She rubs Steve's head... Sigh what a nice mom lol* Steve: *Blushes* Mom... *His friends is laughing since he gets awkward* Steve: >:(... *He looks just mad but not rlly angry like red faced again* Jesse: However... Is THIS how our adventures end? Then... Our adventures then... Our adventures is over? Petra: I guess so Jesse... But hey... At least it is you and me with our friends... Jesse: *Blushes* Yeah... *His cheeks is red since he blushes and his real cheeks is pink* Steve: Why are ya blushing, Jesse? Jesse: Hey, my cheeks is pink remember? Steve: Yes but... Now they look red... Jesse: Well i... Steve: *Grins* Now is my turn... You like Petra, don't ya Jesse? Jesse: WHAT!? :O Why i... >:(... Sigh, :( Yes i do, Petra i always like you... You always makes me comfortable, your my kind of girl... Petra: Steve... Why did ya... Why did ya tell him? Ya know anyway... Jesse, i ALWAYS thinked the same thing of ya! Jesse: O_O YA DID!? Petra: Yes, since i am your girl kind... Your my boy kind! Jesse: *Sweats* Heh... Heh... Pls tell me you is joking? Pls tell well eh? Petra: No, Jesse! I love you! *Petra puts her hands on Jesse's cheeks and she kisses him... K now since she kisses him... She is so now with him, now they finally kiss yay!* Their friends: Aww! :3... Steve: Dang! *They look surprised at him* Oh ya know? Dang that looks cool, i am glad their ship exists now! *They all is agree with Steve and nods* Lukas: Guys? His friends: What? Lukas: *He shows them keys* His friends: WHAT!? How!? :D.. Lukas: I saw Gordon leaved his keys on the wall, i had my chance to steal them and... Hm... *He unlocks the cell door* I wonder if... *It opens* Wow, it worked... We could all the time... Eh well eh... Then this time we haven't lost after all, quick! We gotta save Lane! *They all runs from the cell but then one foot appears and stomps* *They gasps* Gordon: I am back... >:)... :O YOU ESCAPED!? >:D DO not try to! I will just... *Places TNT on ground* HAVE TO BLOW ALL OF YA, EH I HAVE TO AND THIS TIME YA WILL NEVER STOP ME, NOT EVEN YOU XARA ;) TO BE SURE! Xara: Crap! He is right... I do not even are having a bow or arrow! Gordon: Good night, losers! >:D... *He prepares to light them but suddenly...* :O *An arrow appears from behind and sticks thru his chest* O_O *He falls down on ground* OMG!! :(... Fare well... My friends... I mean prisoners... Guests... *He poofs* *Rob runs past them and takes Gordon's stuff... Ah well, ah it was Rob from the game right?* Rob: Later, tater! *He runs and escapes* *They look at Xara* Xara: Trust me.. This time... I was not even trying anything at all! Steve: Then... Then... Eh no? Who was it? *They all checks forward where Gordon was killed* Everybody: GASPS! :O... *Blake and Tyler* Blake and Tyler: Missed us, guys? ;)... *Perfect, RLLY long however lol? And end of part 4, next time is finale Part 5!* Category:Blog posts